


Needs a name

by Briiaas_Last_Hope



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Other, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briiaas_Last_Hope/pseuds/Briiaas_Last_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit I don't know, half of it was a RP that started in 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs a name

Dirk had left with no sign of returning. He was probably worrying Jade. He didn't want that, but he had to leave. The sharp pains he been having in his arm for so long finally drove him up the wall. Knowing if he told his girlfriend, she would do something about it. Leaving was the right option, to keep her safe from knowing what was going on.  
It had been at least three months by now since the day he left. It hurt him, just leaving like that. That day, he had been beaten up badly, he usually never lets his guard down. But it was, and by the time he reacted, it was to late.  
Maybe going home about now would be a good idea, but Jade would freak out... About his robotic arm. It was a tragedy. Making it from his own materials was worse, due to making many things for Jade and not bringing ANYTHING along with him. "Never coming home..." He whispered to himself as he punched a wall, cracking it under the impact. No regrets with saying that. Hopefully Jade was okay, not depressed or self harming. If she did, he would probably go more insane than he already was.  
Speaking of. Weeks after he left, he was caught, brutally beating humans and supernatural things. Staying in the psycho ward was best for him. He got out a month after that. Getting into more fights along dirty streets and roads way off rom cities. He lost his arm that way, someone stronger... and bigger got him while he was trying to head back home. Guard down, no weapons, healing slowly. Everything was going bad that day. Punched hard into a maddening black out.  
Fury took over his body when the blackness came. Fighting for his life, Dirk had finally gotten rid of the inhuman thing. It tore his whole arm off, right out of his shoulder. He had been out for two days before coming back to sanity. The blood wouldn't stop. Making him weak. It was bad.  
He stumbled upon a junk yard luckily. Making the robotic arm from scraps he could find useful. It was very hard to do so with one arm. But he got it done after hours. His hand shook as he raised the arm up to his shoulder, stabbing it unto the socket. Screaming in pain, he got up. Moving the arm slowly at first. Taking wires, he attached them to his skin, then the metal. Attaching the nerves were painful.  
After all of that, he left. Healing wasn't easy, even finding food wasn't easy. Some scraps he could find were helpful, but never enough. He sighed. Jade's home wasn't that far from where he was by now. Tears streamed down his dirty face. He balled his hands into fists and walked over to her house.  
Dirk knocked on the door two times, and then fell to his knees oh her front porch.  
Waiting.

Jade had been broken. He left her all alone. Without any reason, no nothing. Just silence. Dave had been there to comfort her every now and then. They both missed Dirk. Although Dave thought he would never come back, something in her knew he was still out there.  
Day by day, she started to wither away. She was worried. She was scared. All the what if's and could be's were running through her mind. So much stress in such a small body was not good. Her cheeks had sunk in, there were dark rings under her green eyes. Her wrists were thinner, along with her waist. Dave always made sure she ate properly, and that she at least tried to take care of herself, but it just wasn't enough. She missed him to much. The grief was slowly killing her.  
One day, Dave had found her in their room holding that metal rabbit. There was a sharp edge and in the process of her sitting up, it cut her wrist. It wasn't a foreign pain though. It dulled the tightness in her chest. It was her new comfort. No matter what Dave did to stop her, she would always find a way around it.  
Scars crisscrossed over her veins. Pale roads with no destination, just a long painful story.  
When she heard the doorbell, her heart jumped forward. it had to be him. He had to have come home. It just had to be. She ran to the door and flung it open.  
"Dirk.... Its really you." She collapsed on the porch beside him. Tears filled her eyes as she held him. Something cold caught her attention. Metal. His arm was covered in it. Wait no. That was his arm. What happened to him?  
Whatever it was, it was her fault. Her senses must have over loaded, because the last thing she remembered was feeling the cold metal and warmth of his chest.  
"Dirk..."

Dirk wrapped his arms around the small figure that was his girlfriend. He couldn't stop crying at that point, the pain sunk into his heart that it felt as if it would stop at any moment, "Jade.. I'm so sorry...." He choked back sad noises and clung onto her, picking her up into his arms as he stood. His legs shook with all their might, he clenched his teeth together, making them grind.  
He looked down at her body, it grew thin, for as long as he was gone she lost more weight. He took her inside, going into the bedroom and laying her down on it. He staggered into the bathroom and ran a cold shower, taking the filth of his clothes off and throwing them into the sink. He stood in the shower for a good hour before finally leaving it and putting boxers on, staring into the mirror, looking at his one orange eye. The other, well, it was red, the area that was supposed to be white, was black.  
"It's all my fault she's like this. I couldn't let her find out about what happened though.. But I will tell her, eventually." He left the bathroom and headed towards the bed, he leaned over and kissed Jade's lips gently, letting her lie there.  
He headed into the kitchen and scrounged the fridge and cabinets. He finally found enough and ate all he could. He was starving. He shook his head and went into the pantry, opening a safe he kept in it, usually hidden so Jade couldn't find it. He opened the safe and took out alcohol, opening it, "Hello old friend, haven't seen you in a couple years..." He downed the bottle quickly, then at least three and a half more." Dirk made his way to the living room, drunkenly smashing himself on the couch, he sprawled out and flipped on the TV, that's when the phone rang. He sprung up as soon as he heard it, even though he was drunk his body let him move quickly, he answered, didn't understand what some, doctor was saying. "I 'unno what yous talkin' 'bout doc." He giggled to himself and hung up. His Texan accent... something he knew made Jade love him for who he was. He went back to the safe and took out more alcohol, drinking as much as he could. He then made his way into the living room, sitting on the floor.  
His emotions couldn't take it, he started crying. Hard. He couldn't stop as much as he tried, his heart pulsed quickly, his arm ached. "I'm so sorry, angel. I'm so fucking sorry...."

Jade awoke to the phone ringing. She remembered that the doctor was suppose to be calling. Just as she was about to pick it up she heard Dirk get it. His voice was different.... His accent was thicker. Curious, she eased herself out of bed without making a sound. As she crept close the small of alcohol pierced the air. In all their time together and never knew him to drink to that point. She stood behind a door listening to him sob. It wretched her heart to hear him, but she had no idea how to go about comforting him. For a long while she just stood there contemplating her options. While straightening her back she walked into the living room. He was a crumpled mess on the floor. It pained her even more. "Dirk...." Where to begin? First, she took the bottle from him. "Please stop this. I can't handle seeing you like this. I want the you I fell in love with. I want my freckled, smiling dork back."

Dirk looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. Black veins surrounded his eye and half his face. He sniffled, "S'hat's from a long time ago" His words slurred, his hand reached for the bottle, but he gave up almost as soon as he tried to get it. He hiccuped and watched her movements. "I'm sorry babe.. I abandoned 'ya 'cause I.. I don't know.." He squeezed his eyes shut as the veins spread a little more, he covered his face, wishing he could stop crying. "I'm just so sorry.." he reached back up, holding his hand out towards her, hoping her to take it. He opened his eyes, only to see nothing, "Jade I love you.. You know that, right?" He frowned at himself, his metal hand pressed against his face.

She did love him. Even after everything that had happened she still loved him. Without saying a word she took his hand. She placed it on her cheek. Tears gathered in her eyes. How could she express everything she had gone through without him? It had been three years... A lot happens in three years. Cancer happens in three years. How could she ever tell him that now? She looked down on him. "I love you, too." Simple. Keep it simple. She couldn't bring that topic up. It would destroy him. "Dirk, you should try to sleep this off..." With a smile she motioned towards her room.

"I..I can't. Sleeping just causes worse things, but maybe it would help a little.." He was hesitant when he stood, letting go over Jade as he got flung against the wall, to keep his balance up. His mind went all over the place as he was slumped against the wall. He let out a sign, "Drinkin' hasn't felt this good in a while, I 'an tell 'ya that" He shook his head, sliding against the wall into the room, keeping his human hand out to show that she could follow. He began to cry again, but kept it as quiet as he could, so she wouldn't be able to hear him. He began muttering to himself as he laid down on Jade's bed, only to realize he was still only in boxers, he shrugged and grabbed a pillow, pulling it to his face. His chest hurt a lot, he could feel the electricity from his eye and his arm going through his body, making him stay awake.

Dirk had once been the most prominent thing in Jade's life, but now something was different. Everything was different. Seeing him like this only proved her point.  
She shook her head at his drunken antics and followed him to bed. After he was situated and she made sure he was on his side, she crawled into bed. It wasn't as if they had never slept like this before, but there was a buzzing anxiety that crackled through the room.  
Sleep evaded her. The only thoughts that came to her were ones of him finding out her secret. What if he noticed chunks of hair missing? Or the weekly doctor appointments that made her throw up? He had to have notice how thin she had gotten, but what he didn't know was how fast she got this way. It took a year to realize something was wrong with her. Another 6 months to diagnose her. And another 14 months on a waiting list to get treatment she couldn't afford. After she started chemotherapy, her body started falling apart. Her hair hadn't fallen out yet, but it defiantly thinned. Her eyes lost their luster. Her skin was ghastly.  
It was shocking how he didn't noticed the changes. Normally, he was the first to compliment even a new shade of lipstick, but now....  
She was broken. Whatever remaining pieces of her beauty were fleeting.  
Closing her eyes, she forced sleep to take her over and ease the pain in her mind.

Dirk let go of the pillow he had pressed against him, pulling Jades small frame against his body. He took a pillow case and wrapped his metal arm with it, making it a little less dangerous. He sniffled and just held onto her, his mind wandering.  
He couldn't sleep. He felt off, everything felt off. His girlfriend has grown smaller and it bothers him, maybe she should eat? Has she been starving herself? He grinded his teeth and sat up, the smell in the air was different, besides the alcohol coming from his breath. He looked down at the girl, frowning. Everything was off with her, the smell, her weight.. Something was very wrong. He stood up, biting on his lower lip until it bled. He made his way back to the living room, going to the kitchen table and grabbing the phone, dialing back the doctor. It only rang. He tried calling multiple times before giving up, he checked the time, it was already past 5pm, so of course the doctors or whatever were closed.  
Dirk frowned, going into the backyard. His rack of swords and knives sat where they were when he left. He picked up a sword, unsheathing it slowly, listening to the metal grind in the holster. He smiled and bit into his lip again, it was swollen and now, really bloody. He placed the sword on the table and made his way back to the room, putting on black jeans, tank top, and his boots. He went back outside, taking his sword. He wiped his lip and spread it on the sword, betting she missed that, he smiled and started swinging. He knew his mind would go out soon, but he didn't care. He knew Jade was not okay, and it was his fault.

The rustling of clothing woke Jade mid-morning. Slowly, everything came into focus. The gentle buzz of electricity was joined by the clinking of metal. 'Dirk must be practicing,' she thought. After the thought processed, she bolted up. She slipped out of bed and rushed to the backyard. "DIRK!" She screamed. "What are you doing!?" She had always worried about his swords.... Now her mind rushed with images of him hurt.

The black veins spread to his other eye, making it slowly turn black, he looked at the small female, only taking a moment until his face went back to normal. Blood has leaked down his chin, he stood still, still in a fighting stance, before moving slowly towards her. "I-I know you hate when I mess with these but I just.. Needed to take out anger."  
He frowned as his human arm locked in place, he dropped the sword and only stared at her. "I can stop, if you'd like. I'm sorry babe.." He wiped his chin and let out a sigh, attempting to read her body language.

She stood there shocked and slightly horrified. Every memory of past injuries flashed before her eyes. It killed her to see him put himself in danger. "Please...." Her words died in her throat. How could she have the audacity to tell him what to do? She had no right. Instead of yelling, she simply went inside. She grabbed a clean wash rag, wet it, and went to his side. "If you're hurt, at least let me clean you up." The cloth was cold, but it worked. By the time she finished the rag was stained red. No longer hidden by blood, the cuts and bruises defined his skin. She hated it. However, she didn't say it. She couldn't. Although it pained her, she couldn't let him know that. It would only hurt him. Its a truly vicious circle, she knows, but its just how it worked.

He stood there, finally cleaned of blood. His hand shook, his eyes started to water and he took her hips in his hands and pulled her close, leaning down and giving her a deep kiss. He's waited long enough for that, they both earned it, he assumed at least. "I love you, so much. I can read you like an open book, too," He held her against his chest, "I want you to be okay.. Everything will be okay, as long as I still have a grip on you." He nuzzled the top of her head. He stood there for the longest time, just holding her, letting their warmth stay close. He finally picked her up and carried her inside, sitting on the couch with her on his lap. He kept giving her kisses on her forehead and cheeks. He didn't want to lose the love of his life.

They sat there for what felt like hours. He smelled like stale sweat but it didn't bother her. It was one of the few moments that they shared that made it all worth the pain. The quiet moments that held them together. It was nothing too sweet, but it was the most intimate they had been in years. Everything seemed to be holding its breath. With no more than a sigh she pulled away to look him in the eyes. She wanted to speak the words her brain knew, but her mouth refused them. How could she break the news now? He knew something was wrong, but she didn't have the heart to tell him she'd be leaving him in only a years time. It was only a matter of time, but at this moment, time stood still. She wanted to cherish it.  
The phone rang. She knew it was the doctor. He was the only one who ever called. He was probably wanting her to make an appointment with a specialist she could never afford. Sure, it might make her live a few years more, but she could never come up with the funds to do it. CLosing her eyes, she got up off his lap and picked up the phone. "Hello? Yes, I know, but I can't. Yes, I'm aware that by not doing so would result in that. I just simply can't do it." She paused while the doctor went on about the repercussions. "Yes, sir, I know. I'll be in for my next visit with you in a few days. Have a good day." She stood there a minute after hanging up. She had to tell him, but how?

Dirks eyes had not left Jade. Even when she moved. His heart started to beat a bit faster, making everything blurry. He pushed himself off the couch, placing his hand on anything he could grab in order to making the space between him and Jade smaller. He felt like crying again. A lump formed in his throat as he began to speak, his voice cracking, "Jae... What's this visit you're discussing over the phone?" he grabbed her waist, turning her to face him, placing his hand under her chin, "Are you okay.. Please tell me you're okay. I know I've been gone way too long.. But please." he cleared his throat. Something felt very off, even with how tiny she was, her scent was different too. Sickness. He pulled her into another hug. He felt bad for touching her so much but he couldn't help it.He felt like he was going to lose her again, but the first time was his fault. He didn't want to let go of her.  
He finally pulled away, heading to the back yard again, and pulling out a shovel. Going not that far into the yard and started to dig. It took him a while until he reached a big box, pulling it out, he opened the lid. His robot parts. He was going to make her. He didn't want to tell her what he was going to make, just to hide it until the right moment. He filled in the hole and put the box to the side. He went back in and sat back on the couch, closing his eyes.  
"I love you, Jade."

She had to tell him. It was only a matter of time. Either way he had to know. She sat down beside him with tears stinging her eyes. "Cancer..." The word was harsh and cruel but it was all she could say. After all she had been through a single word would be her death. She didn't want it, but cancer does not discriminate.

As soon as she spoke, the words hit him like bricks. It felt like time slowed down to almost a halt before he finally snapped back into reality. Chemo costs a lot, but he would try. "I'm not going to lose you." He spoke in no general direction, feeling like poison was killing him inside as he stood up and went into the bedroom, pulling out a laptop from his clothing drawer. "I'm going to find a job, and help you. I'm not losing you at all. Not because of that shit, I don't need that." He worked fast, trying to see where he could work to obtain enough money.

"Dirk, I can't ask you to do that. It's way to much to ask you for that." She watched him work his laptop. It still amazed her that it was in one peice honestly. She didn't want to be so helpless and not be able to do it all her own. If she could do it alone she would, but it was impossible. Even with his help it seemed impossible. "It's in Texas... The doctor is half way across the country. How are we going to manage that?" She was trying to get him to realize that even if they got enough money for the treatment, how would they get there? And after that, no one knows if the treatment will even work. It's all so risky, and she was not one for risk anymore.

"Texas?" His head shot up, staring over at her, his emotions flashing over his face. "Home huh.. That's fine. I'll take you there. I'll get a plane, a car, whatever, to take you there. I have some money now, but less than likely enough for treatment. You're everything to me, Jae." He shut his laptop and walked over to her, hugging her tightly against him. "You're worth more than my life, I'd give my life to save yours, and if it came down to that, I would." He looked down at her, veins slowly going across his face. He let her go and went to the living room, picking up the phone.

All she could do was sit there. He took the news way better than she expected. She really hadn't given the treatment too much thought, she simply wrote it off as an impossibility and wouldn't let herself hope. Now there was nothing but the thought of Dirk doing this for her. How many times did he really save her life. How many more times would he have to? Again she was on the verge of tears as the thought of leaving him came to mind. Of course it would cause him less pain to think she had simply vanished rather than known she died of some disease that could have been treated if she had the funds. This could very well kill them both, but at least they were together again. She was thankful for that. In all the darkness that surrounded her as of late, he was her light. Her reason to stay alive. He was her world.

Dirk wasted no time when it came to calling a couple people, in foreign language that she couldn't understand. He held onto the back of a chair that was by the table, his metal fingers slowly crunching into the wood. He closed his eyes tightly. His breathe became heavy and his breathing more intense, sped up. He looked over at the tiny female, his eyes a brighter glow than before. His eyes flickered from the female to the TV that as on. He let out a growl and hung up the phone after a good twenty minutes. He could feel his heart racing, he was scared to look at Jade because of his eyes and due to the fact that anything that moves right now he would probably attack. He made his way to the backyard, grabbing one of his unfinished robots and smashing it to the ground, in what felt like slow motion until it hit the ground. He grabbed more, smashing them.  
He was probably terrifying the female, but that wasn't on his mind, what was, was something more worse.

She knew he was upset but she didn't expect it to be at this bad. Curiosity had her. She wanted to know what he was saying on the phone. It was some language shed never heard. It was confusing and made her head feel funny, but the way he talked she knew it was nothing good.  
All she could do was watch as he destroyed the metal beings. She hated seeing him tear apart all his hard work. It also sickened her to see him so mad. She didn't want to keep watching it. Instead, she turned to the kitchen and started to cook. Sure she couldn't keep half of it down half the time, but she still loved to cook. Now that Dirk was back he could probably eat what she couldn't.  
She busied herself with mixing up fresh veggies and all sorts of herbs. She didn't exactly know what she was making but it smelled amazing.

Dirk paused. Sniffing the air slightly before putting the robot that he was holding down. He made his way slowly into the house again, metal scraping the pavement under his boots. He sat down on a chair,mulling it close to the table and laying his head on it.  
Her cooking brought him back to better days, when everything use to be right. He then got up, making his way towards her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a squeeze. He nuzzled the top of her head, kissing it gently. "Reminds me of when I first brought you here, carrying you on my back, Dave bringing your stuff in. I remember it, few years back now.. I had just got a new body set." he laughed, "I remember so well, I'm surprised by myself that I can remember it." he leaned forward against her, his tall frame stood against hers, making her look even more tiny and adorable to him.

She smiled. Of course she remembered. It was a long time ago, but she remembered it clearly. It was right after she had told him that she loved him for the first time. She remembered holding onto his shoulders as he carried her.His hair smelled like orange soda. It was crazy. She use to think he washed his hair in it. Just thinking about that she giggled. "I remember. We were so happy. Dave was still little and was always here. Now I hardly ever see him." After Dirk left Dave still would come by every week to check on her and to see if he came back. After a year he just gave up and only came to check on holidays for a few hours. "Does he know you're back?" She turned to look at him. "Have you even talked to him at all?"

Dirks eyes wandered to the left, looking at the door. "No. I haven't spoke to him since I was last here." He took a step back, looking at the female. He let out a sigh and walked over to the phone, picking it up and dialing his brother. He groaned and it only took one word for his brother to start yelling at him through the phone, yelling about abandoning Jade and how he should never do this again. It only gave him a headache, so he calmed Dave as much as he could until Dave hung up. He let out another sign and sat down, "Well that was perfect. Screaming and yelling, I could hear Tezzi in the background yelling over him to stop yelling at me." he shook his head, dragging his fingers across the table top. "Everything will be different. We'll all go to your doctor, I don't care if Dave fusses about it. I'm keeping you, forever. Because I love you more than anything."

"He would come here all the time waiting for you to come back. He's probably just upset. You know how he is. " She could act as a buffer and make Dave feel guilty and all, but not with this. This is something Dirk has to fix. He was the one to leave us all. He should have to give Dave the true reason eventually. "Don't force him to leave everything. If he doesn't want to go, he doesn't have to. He's old enough now to choose." She put her hand on him shoulder. "He's going to be okay. He's a good kid." Resting her head on his chest, she whispered, "He's made it this far hasn't he?"

Dirk flinched when she touched him, even though touching others had no effect over him. Her loving touch gave him slight hope, thinking back in his high school days maybe he shouldn't have helped the female, maybe everything would be different, she would be okay, if he never broke up with Jake. Maybe Dirk should have stayed in Texas with his mother at the time. Coming here has altered everything, making the love of his life dying, this was fucking him up and he's only been back for a while. He should have moved with Jake in Junior year, if he left she would be healthy. "I just want you to be okay.."

"I'll be fine." Jade gave a weak smile in spite of him flinching away from her. "Just don't go trying to blame yourself for this. Nothing you ever did would have prevented this. It was bound to happen sooner or later." She turned and went into the bedroom. She gathered her shower supplies and locked herself in the bathroom. She let the water run while sitting on the edge of the tub. This stupid disease... It's going to take more from him than her. It's not fair. He shouldn't have to come home to this. Maybe he should have never come back.

"I shouldn't have came back here, but damn it was good to be home while it lasted." He spoke softly to himself, trying to calm down. He went to the bedroom, he grabbed his old backpack and gathered a few clothing items, leaving the bag on the bed. He led himself outside, gathering all his robotic items and shoving them back into the box they were in formerly, he then took it out to his truck in the front, putting the box in the bed of it. He then went back inside, getting a few bottles of alcohol and downing them, then going back to the bedroom. He wrote a note that read "I cannot bear the pain of losing you, so I'll cut it short. My actions will end up killing you quicker and I do not want that. Whatever I have, it's effecting me even more than usual. It'll hurt you if I stay close like this, so, goodbye Jade, I will be returning once more later on to collect more things." He left the note on the bed, grabbed his backpack, went back to the back yard and picked up the frail robot that he was tearing apart. He frowned and held it close, it was tiny, like his girl. Unfortunately, this one had been turned off, and slamming it to the ground and waking it up. It clung to him, it's arm had been torn off, kind of like his. He brought it to the truck and buckled it in, then getting in himself, and leaving.

Dirk didn't know where he was going, but he was going far. He hit a truck stop and led his tiny robot companion inside, it didn't have a sex yet, so he called it 'Baby'. He had brought his laptop and a few scrap metal inside, sitting at the bar in the restaurant part in the stop, he helped Baby sit up on a stool. It's eye was missing as well, sadly. Dirk had hooked up his laptop to the robot, setting emotions and shit like that. He was waiting for voice input and an actual name. "Alright Baby, hope you don't mind I work on you, alright?" he asked it, and it nodded. He first made adjustments to it's arm, bending metal back into place. "Yo Eleanor, we need more eggs back here!" One guy yelled from the back, Dirks head rang, the name, it was perfect and beautiful. He went back on his laptop and signed the robots name as Eleanor, making the sex of it female. He still waited on voice command, though. He wanted the perfect voice for her, he'd have to figure that out later. He looked at the time, 10pm. He then sighed, collecting his things and helping the little robot back to his truck.

They ended up half way across Indiana by the morning time, at the border of Illinois. It was around 7am by the time he checked into a hotel. He set up his laptop and let Eleanor lay down on one of the beds. He continued for the next two hours fixing one of her legs and part of her other, "Eleanor please stand." he spoke gently to her, holding out his robotic hand so she can grip it more. She took it, sitting up at first and then slowly getting up. She took a couple steps before looking up at Dirk, smiling. But the smile malfunctioned and her mouth fell open. She couldn't move most of her face and sat back down. Dirk had then sat next to her, working on her face for half an hour. It was about 9:30 by then. Her face should be nice and fixed, besides the missing eye. He had to specially make those so they look real. He was going to make her as real as possible.  
He moved on to his laptop, going into voice opt. "I'm going to test everything for you, so be prepared, Eleanor"


End file.
